Gem-Knight Crystal
|-|Gem-Knight Crystal= |-|Gem-Knight Zirconia= |-|Gem-Knight Prismaura= |-|Shaddoll Zefracore= |-|Zefraath= Summary One of the commanders of the Gem-Knight faction, Gem-Knight Crystal is one of the greatest, if not the greatest warrior of the Gem-Knights. Known for his incredible power and fusion mastery, as well as his solidarity, he fought in the Second Great War against the Steelswarm. However, after the defeat of the demons, Gishki Noellia began slaughtering the Gusto tribe with poisonous winds that killed most of the tribe. The Gem-Knights, who despised these barbaric actions, were thrown into a rage, allowing the Evilswarm to break loose. With the advent of a new threat, Crystal and his high-ranked allies were forced to fuse together to become Gem-Knight Master Diamond, who easily slaughtered most of the Lswarm demons, before sacrificing himself to grant Gem-Knight Lazuli the power necessary for a ultimate fusion in order to stop Sophia, Goddess of Rebirth. However, he was eventually resurrected into a corrupted version of himself by the goddess Tierra before being released by the efforts of the allied forces during the Third Great War. He was eventually given the power of the Zefra by the Naturia Sacred Tree, and fused with the other chosen, becoming Zefraath. With this new power, he fought Tierra for 1000 days and nights and destroyed her, freeing the world from the control of the goddesses. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly 3-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 3-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 3-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 3-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 3-C Name: Gem-Knight Crystal | Gem-Knight Zirconia | Gem-Knight Prismaura | Shaddoll Zefracore | Zefraath Origin: Yu-Gi-Oh! Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Level 7 Earth Attribute Rock Type Monster | Level 8 Earth Attribute Rock Type Monster | Level 7 Earth Attribute Thunder Type Monster | Level 4 Dark Attribute Rock Type Monster | Level 11 Earth Attribute Rock Type Monster Powers and Abilities: |-|Gem-Knight Crystal=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fusionism (All Gem-Knights are capable of fusing with others to become stronger and gain new abilities), Martial Arts (Skilled in hand to hand combat), Flight |-|Gem-Knight Zirconia=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Fusionism (Has lost all special abilities) |-|Gem-Knight Prismaura=All previous abilities to a much greater extent plus Weapon Mastery (Skilled lance and shield wielder), Sealing (Vylon are capable of sealing beings such as the Steelswarm), Enhanced Senses (Vylon are able to sense traces of evil in others), Light Manipulation, Resistance to Corruption, Body Puppetry, Soul Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Possession, Empathic Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Shares the Vylon's resistance to the effects of the Steelswarm and Evilswarm) |-|Shadoll Zefracore=All previous powers to a much greater extent plus Light Manipulation and Darkness Manipulation |-|Zefraath=All previous powers to a much greater extent plus Large Size (Type 3), Ice Manipulation (Has the powers of Bahamut, Ophion, and Ouroboros, including Bahamut's Aura capable of freezing things solid just by being near it, Ophion's ice that can freeze his opponents so thoroughly that their bodies instantly shatter, and Ouroboros' ice which is so potent that it can stop time on a global scale), Resurrection (Possesses Rasalhague's ability to bring things back to life even if they are just a soul, as well as the Evilswarm's ability to resurrect the dead as well as destroyed technology by turning them into Evilswarm), Power Bestowal (Possesses Kerykeion's powers, which granted Steelswarm Roach a portion of his power, and possesses Rasalhague's ability to amplify healing and regeneration), Life Manipulation (Has Rasalhague's ability to convert corruption into life energy), Soul Manipulation (The Gishki Aquamirror is able to forcibly remove souls and prevent the target from returning to their body), Power Nullification (The Gishiki Aquamirror is able to nullify powers to the point that a near dead Noellia was able to kill Gishiki Zielgas'), Attack Reflection (The Gishiki Aquamirror is able to reflect attacks), Telepathy (The Gishiki Aquamirror allows for long distance telepathic communication), Biological Manipulation (The Gishiki Aquamirror is able to physically alter a target's body to make them more suitable for rituals), Healing, Possession (Those corrupted by the Evilswarm take control of those they fight to pass on its influence. This also works on machines and the dead), Empathic Manipulation and Absorption (Evilswarm grow more powerful by absorbing negative emotions, the more they are exposed to negative emotions the stronger they become), Sealing (Has Kerykeion's sealing, which sealed Sophia, cutting her off from the Cycle of Reincarnation as well as the sealing of Vylon), Mind Manipulation (Those incapable of resisting its intense evil thoughts of the Evilswarm are instantly corrupted, turning them into more Evilswarm), Corruption (Cairngorgon was corrupted into a Shaddoll by absorbing him), Existence Erasure (Wields The Power of Destruction of Sophia, the very concept of destruction), Animal Manipulation (Has the powers of Ritual Beast Tamers), Immortality (Type 5, Exists unbound from the Cycle of Reincarnation, which is the cycle of life and death due to gaining Zefraxion's powers), Adaptation, Reactive Evolution (Steelswarm are able to constantly evolve by consuming those they defeat), Weapon Mastery (Skilled Swordsman), Summoning (Able to summon the power of and fuse with the power of monsters to make himself stronger), Water Manipulation (Has the water manipulating powers of Bixi, Iolite, and Sapphire), Fire Manipulation, (Has the fire manipulating powers of Suanni), Earth Manipulation (Has the earth manipulating powers of Bi'an), Air Manipulation (Has the wind manipulating powers of Pulao), Darkness Manipulation (Has the darkness manipulating powers of Taotie), Illusion Creation (Has the illusion creating powers of Obsidian), Electricity Manipulation (Has the electricity manipulating powers of Amber and Tourmaline), Resistance to Corruption, Existence Erasure (Resisted being in close proximity to and then absorbed The Power of Destruction of Sophia into himself), Attack Reflection, and Power Nullification (Should have Trishula's resistance to the powers of the Ice Mirror and Mediums, Somewhat resisted Shaddoll Core suppressing his powers) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level (Should be comparable to Gem-Knight Pearl. The Pyroxene of each Gem-Knight is a fragment of the Core of the World Tree, and each Pyroxene is powerful enough to create a Yang Zing) | At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level (Much stronger than his previous form, described as the maximum optimization of his abilities and the absolute limit of his power) | At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level (Much stronger than his previous form due to wielding the combined power of Gem-Knight Crystal and Vylon Prism) | At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level (As one of the Ten Chosen Zefra, Zefracore was amplified by the Naturia Sacred Tree to the point that it could fight El Shaddoll Anoyatyllis alongside the other ten Zefra warriors) | At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level (Immensely more powerful due to having the combined power of all ten Zefra Warriors as well as all of the Yang Zing. The only monster capable of fighting Purushaddoll Aeon Tierra which reduced the Naturia Sacred Tree to ashes) Speed: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Galaxy Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Galaxy Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Galaxy Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Galaxy Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Galaxy Class Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level | At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level | At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level | At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level | At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level Stamina: High | High (Fought Tierra for 1000 days and 1000 nights without resting) Range: At least kilometers | Planetary Standard Equipment: Pyroxene Intelligence: Unknown (Is a highly skilled combatant and a high ranked leader of the Gem-Knights. The average Gem-Knight regularly does battle with the Laval, warriors whose entire existence is devoted from birth to combat, and as such Crystal should be above them) Weaknesses: None notable Key: Crystal | Zirconia | Gem-Knight Prismaura | Shaddoll Zefracore | Zefraath Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Konami Category:Warriors Category:Knights Category:Fusionism Users Category:Fusions Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Armored Characters Category:Sealing Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Light Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Flight Users Category:Ice Users Category:Aura Users Category:Time Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Life Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Telepaths Category:Biology Users Category:Healers Category:Possession Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Void Users Category:Concept Users Category:Immortals Category:Adaptation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Sword Users Category:Summoners Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Illusionists Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Dragons Category:Heroes Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Animal Users Category:Duel Terminal Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Board Game Characters